Out of Control
by FoxCort24
Summary: Compelled to give in to temptation, Aladdin struggles with what his heart desires and what his body needs. One-shot.


_AN: This is not my typical type of story, but what the hell? This was written as a one-shot, but I could be convinced to keep it going. Please be aware; mature content for mature audiences only. Let me know your thoughts and R/R please! _

* * *

**Out of Control**

It had been a gift.

It had been given from one of the most prestigious and respected kingdoms in the Seven Deserts, from a king more benevolent and kind than most. It had been given with the best intentions; meant as a symbol of virility, a status of governance. Aladdin had blushed a deep, scarlet hue when the king had whispered what he was bestowing on the new Sultan, nearly mortified to be discussing such a private matter with a noble stranger. Yet, he had accepted the gift, customary as it was, and was unable to refuse for fear of insulting such a close ally to Agrabah. Jasmine was aware of this endowment, and while she abhorred the idea, she recognized this standard and almost predictable aspect of a Sultan's life. While she prayed her new husband would not take advantage of such a lustful and tempting chamber, she was resigned to ignoring its presence altogether. Aladdin's plan was to keep the gift for a year before dismantling it; to give the illusion it had not gone to waste, yet he never intended to put it to use. Regardless of his unwavering devotion to Jasmine, he never saw the appeal or felt the temptation to utilize such a commonplace commodity within a palace.

So why now?

Months had passed since the gift had been given and he had all but forgotten its existence. As he stood, his hand on the intricately detailed and finely polished curved door handle of the room containing his harem, he was at a loss for how he had wound up at this end of the palace, in the middle of the night. It was the third time that week he had been pulled, by forces unknown to him, from his bed and down the immense halls to this very chamber. Sneaking through the palace through the shadows of the moonlight he felt like a thief, or worse, an adulterer. The times before he was able to resist the urge to turn the handle and step inside for the first time, yet on this third occasion, he wasn't feeling so robust in his control. His hand felt clammy on the handle, his heart beginning to thud deeply against his chest. He knew, once he entered this room, there was no turning back and he would be unable to undo any damage incurred from his damned curiosity.

"What am I doing?" he whispered to himself, tightly closing his eyes as his hand dropped from the latch. Ashamed of himself, he began to turn back, when hushed whispers and feminine giggles from inside beckoned his attention. With an arched brow, he leaned closer to the door, intently straining his ears to hear the fawning voices inside. The women were well taken care of, provided for in all ways possible, and were richly rewarded for their continued patience as they sat, unused and ignored for several months. Fifteen virgins in their twenties, all gorgeous beauties sent from their ally's kingdom as his gift, for Aladdin to use at his disposal as if they were _things_. Once repulsed by the idea, he was struggling to find reasons to withstand the onslaught of alluring urges barreling through him at that current moment.

His love was with Jasmine, there was no question or doubt in his mind, and she satisfied him in every way imaginable, and then some. So why now? Why was he here, on the threshold of destroying the one relationship that mattered above all else? He knew she would allow this, he knew she would ultimately forgive him because it was expected of Sultans, it was a symbol of fertility, of power, of a strong and competent leader – yet, could he forgive himself? If he gave in to this desire, to taste what he deemed forbidden, he was not sure he could live with himself for straying from the one woman that had put the pieces of his life together. Deep down, he knew all of this was wrong and truly had no real yearning to step inside … Deep down, he _wanted_ to leave the hallway and crawl back into bed with Jasmine, hold her tightly in his arms, and drift back into a peaceful slumber.

For reasons still unknown to him, as if pulled by a distant force, he turned the handle and entered.

The vapors of blossoms and perfumes overwhelmed his senses as he sauntered in the chamber and gently closed the door behind him, the latch locking shut with a foreboding click. He was the only man ever allowed in this room, and was the only man many of them had ever been presented to barely dressed and searing with anticipation of his masculinity. From the ceiling the colorful silk tapestries hung whimsically to the floor, the sheer material hung in panels as if to cloak the women as they sat, perched on over-sized pillows near the center of the room. Flowers were delicately placed in every nook and cranny within the chamber, their scents overpowering and addicting, further drawing Aladdin inside this den of sin. In the center of the room was a large and ornate fountain, the water trickling gently as some women playfully splashed from the edge. As the girls caught sight of their long-absent ruler, they gasped in pleasure, astonished to see him so late in the evening, if at all.

"He's here!" One gasped, rushing to her feet as she leapt from her pillow.

"Oh, your Majesty!" Another gaped as they rushed to him, their hands grasping at him as he was tenderly pulled deeper into their chamber. With a gulp, he followed, inwardly making himself promise he was only there to observe, to meet the women, suffice his curiosity, and nothing more. The fire beginning to lustfully smolder within him disagreed.

Tugging him onto one of the immense pillows, the ladies of his harem doted on him adoringly, dreamily stroking his hair, massaging his back, and whispering erotic suggestions in his ear. As his manhood began to strain against the fabric of his pants, he cleared his throat and adjusted himself, his cheeks tinting with a soft, rosy shade.

"Aw, he's so adorable," one of the girls giggled to the others, "Look how modest our handsome Sultan is."

While he truly didn't mind their dedicated and enthusiastic attention, he was finding it harder and harder to determine reasons to leave. Several times he had scolded himself internally and gave a '5 minute warning,' yet every time the minutes came and passed, he extended it once more. They fed him grapes and kneaded his stiff shoulders and ran their fingers down his chest, teasing him as they oscillated along the band of his pants. Three of the girls began to dance seductively for him as another melodiously played a harp. As their hands rubbed and caressed his body, he felt himself slipping further into euphoria, despite the absence of the only woman he strictly preferred and wanted. His mind was becoming muddled, hazy, and lost within the confusion of the ladies surrounding him and doting on his every unrequited wish. As the women became bolder with their hands and traveled to the waist of his pants, he tensed, grabbing one of the woman's wrists to prevent her from removing them altogether.

"Ah," he began nervously, sheepishly smiling as he blushed once more, "I don't know if I'm ready for that," he chuckled, feeling nearly apologetic as their expressions became crestfallen.

"Do we not satisfy you, your Majesty?" the one whose wrists he held asked, her eyes filling with disappointment.

"Oh, you do," he assured, looking from her to the others, "You all do, I swear, almost more than I can handle," he added under his breath. "It's just, I'm not used to so many women at once," he countered bashfully.

The woman who he was still holding on to relaxed, withdrawing from him slightly with a flirty grin on her lips, "Oh, Sire," she sighed, "We can help you with that, you just need to take it nice and slow," as she extended her arms, she crawled on top of him, causing Aladdin to lay back against the pillow as she pressed herself on his chest. Brushing the other girls away, they scowled at the brazen one settling herself on their Sultan and backed away in defeat. His eyes traced her; her breathtaking beauty was unsurpassed only by Jasmine, her hair long and ebony and worn in a comparable fashion to her. Their similarities were striking, he self-confessed, perhaps that was the reason he had taken such an initial fondness to this woman.

Aladdin noted the fact he liked this girl; she was bravely taking what she obviously desired and was making sure he was satisfied as well. Scantily dressed in a sheer, opaque top and tightly bound undergarments at her waist, he could feel the heat radiating from her, drawing him to ignore all doubts and threads of guilt. It was easier, he realized, to focus on the longing welling at his waist and to disregard his previous feelings of shame. As if lost in a trance, his hands began to brush against her skin, his fingers running down her waist and to her back where he pulled her closer to him. Unaware of his own actions, he allowed his body to overpower his heart.

"Your Majesty," she murmured, her lips playfully brushing against his, "Please take me," she begged.

It was if a switch had been flipped within him at those words. His control was completely drained and he observed, as if merely a passenger in his own body, as he dominantly acquiesced to her plea. Hastily, he unclasped and removed her sheer top and felt her chest react to his touch as he continued to caress her body, exploring every inch of this stranger with fervent craving and passion. Their mouths mated, tongues danced as their lips entwined; she tasted of cherries and chocolate, sweet and saccharine, her flavor further igniting his irresistible need to have her. Her hands were on him as well, unbuttoning his pants as he slid down her lower garments, his fingers briskly traveling to her slit, keenly and delicately pressing inside to feel her ardent and overwhelming reaction to his fanatical touch. She whimpered sensitively, an inexperienced lover and unsure of his preferences when bedding a woman, she allowed him to take full control. Rotating, he pulled her under him, now completely bare as their bodies rubbed against one another. The other women watched in awe from across the room, their envy nearly slicing the air between them and the chosen one.

"I've waited so long for this," she sighed with delirious seduction. Her body was aching for him, nearly dripping with passionate eagerness as she arched, wordlessly begging him to enter her. As her legs parted and she curved, her womanhood pulsing as she brushed against his shaft, he swallowed. Feeling as though he was standing at the brink of a treacherous and unfaithful cliff, he shut his eyes tightly and felt himself step off the edge as he slowly pushed himself inside her.

With a sudden and unexpected moan, Aladdin gasped as he felt her tight, velvet walls encompass him, the ecstasy swimming inside him almost more than he could handle. Her lips pursed tightly, he watched the initial waves of pain quickly pass over her as she adjusted to him, her body instinctively altering to allow for his size. Unable to control himself, he began moving within her, straining for every ounce of willpower to tenderly bed the virgin beneath him. It did not last long. As she moaned with pleasure under him, his thrusts became more rapid and intense, his speed and power increased. As her legs wrapped around his waist and allowed for a deeper, more probing plunge, all shreds of restriction vanished from Aladdin's essence. His mouth returned to hers as he thrust within her forcefully, their tongues once again twirling as he fought for the last remaining grains of restraint. Her hands ran down his back, nails deeply gripping his skin, biting as they dug in his flesh as she tumbled over and shuddered, waves of immeasurable ecstasy rolling over her body in a frenzy of pulsing exhilaration. She cried out his name, her mind incapable of forming the titles or destinations of royalty, her breath panting as she simply exhaled, "Aladdin!"

As he felt her convulse beneath him, Aladdin moaned as he deeply plunged once more before releasing, emptying himself completely and filling her. As the world blurred before him, a sheen of sweat perspiring along his brow, he collapsed on her with a satisfied grunt. When feeling returned to his extremities and his vision began to clear, he lifted his groggy head from the pillow and looked down at her; her eyes glistening with bliss and elation. Glancing up, he noticed the other women across the room, their mouths agape as they tried to compose themselves, their own desires ignited by what they had just witnessed, inaudibly beseeching to be taken next. "I'm sorry ladies," he began with a gruff and hoarse chuckle, "I don't have anything left in me."

It was then the guilt returned.

Immediately rising from her and covering himself, Aladdin dressed quickly, his eyes averse to looking at the woman he had just taken so impudently. She was not as eager to end their encounter, still lying, hips splayed suggestively on the pillow where her chastity had finally been taken, "Sire," she began flirtatiously, "I'm sure I can please you in other ways if you would like to go again."

Again, he blushed as his humility reverted, "Uh, thank you, but that's not necessary ... I need to go now." Feeling like a dog in retreat, he finished dressing and looked her over once more, incapable of denying his intense and remarkable attraction to her.

At his declaration to exit, the other woman cried out in protest, pleading with their young and attractive ruler to stay with them, if only for a little longer. They approached him again, their hands grasping at him like harpies to a sailor, begging him to take another lover, to allow them to please his every fantasy.

"Ladies, I really am sorry," he apologized, backing away towards the door, "I've already stayed much longer than I should have."

"When will you return?" One cried out as she pouted, watching him intently as his hand reached the latch of the room.

"I'm not sure," he called out as he opened it, "_hopefully never,_" he added under his breath. As he left the chamber of his harem, Aladdin shut the door tightly before leaning against it, the smell of sex and flowers saturating his skin and clothing, a headache initiating and leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. What had he done? While it was in his rights as ruler, it didn't diminish the guilt now whirling in his soul. He had every intention of never even opening the door, so how did everything escalate so rapidly? How had he, in his right mind, taken a virgin so shamelessly? He didn't even know her name. Slapping his forehead with repugnance, he muttered quietly, "Idiot. You stupid, stupid idiot."

The hatred he was feeling for himself began to wash over him in cascading waves of self-loathing and depression, inept to battle the nauseating repulsion he now felt for himself. He had betrayed his wife, the only woman he ever loved, the only woman (before now) he had ever bed, and for what? Jasmine would have been just as willing, if not more so, so why this? Why? Why? Why? Again he slapped himself, as if to bait his remorse, as he slowly ambled back to his own chambers, realizing with dread the ominous approach of dawn. He had promised Jasmine he would never lie again or keep secrets from her, but this? How could he possibly break her heart this way? With a heavy sigh he headed for their room, aware of the bond he had severed and shattered when he had simply entered that chamber.

* * *

Within the harem, the girls continued to glare at the woman Aladdin had made love to, her own triumphant smirk overpowering their attempts to shun her. She dressed with victory, her eyes ecstatic to the act she had just completed with him, her heart continuing to beat with pride and superiority. She had been successful; she had made love with him and had him all to herself, even if it took a little compulsion. _Finally_.

"Oh, don't be jealous ladies," she giggle, brushing them off, "Let's be real, all of you never stood a chance," she gloated.

One of the younger girls watched her intently, "Do you think you'll have his child now?" Eagerly, she peered at the woman's abdomen.

"I don't know," the woman placed a hand over her belly with a grin, "I hope so."

"Really?" Another asked, astonished this harem girl would want to bear the bastard child of the Sultan, while knowing the socially distasteful mark it would leave on them both.

"Of course," she grinned, "It's what I came here for after all," with a snap of her fingers and a whirlwind of soaring energy, the woman transformed before them. Again, mouths agape, they watched her form alter and shift within the gusting winds, their chamber caught in the vortex of her magic as the silk panels ruffled and flowers overturned. As the figure came to a halt and stood before them with her original appearance, they froze as they watched her, "Ladies, not only did _you_ not stand a chance, neither did _he. _I was always in control. Aladdin and I go way back, and it's about time I finally get what I want."

With a snap of her fingers, Sadira vanished from the room, a misty vapor of purple, sparkling energy in her wake, and the fifteen girls of Aladdin's harem left in bafflement as the room once again stilled and was silent.


End file.
